emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7948 (28th September 2017)
Plot Gabby notices her necklace is missing so Arthur suggests she may have left it in the church. Emma isn't pleased that Finn passed out on the sofa after watching films she views as blasphemous. She tells her son he shouldn't waste his days. Vanessa and Pearl find Paddy tied to the cages in the surgery. Vanessa frees him and realises Paddy's date Lindsey was responsible. Paddy admits Lindsey didn't take him attempt to get one over on Marlon well. He begs Vanessa not to tell Marlon how his date ended. In the café, Moira and Jai discuss Holly's anniversary and all that's happened in the twelve months since her death. Jai suggests they plan something for the anniversary tomorrow. As they are joking around, Lachlan stuns Belle by confessing he loves her. Robert gives Rebecca a leaflet about hypo-birthing. Gabby and Arthur search the church for the necklace but pretend to be praying when Emma appears. Emma suggests they all join hands and pray together. Aaron receives a call from some old mates in France who are going on a trip around Europe. Paddy suggests Aaron joins them but Aaron reminds him he's responsible for Liv. Emma reveals to Gabby and Arthur that she's been getting signs, including a crucifix necklace. Gabby suggests they may be signs from James. Gabby sends Emma off to get a candle so she can steal her house keys. Gabby then orders Arthur to keep Emma distracted whilst she goes to find her necklace. Kerry has finally got the hang of the spray tan machine. Rebecca ropes Robert into attending the birthing classes. Whilst cleaning Home Farm, Lydia accidentally knocks over the photo frame and comes across Robert's hidden camera. Gabby sneaks into Dale View. Finn plans a family meal. Adam doesn't react well when he learns Moira and Jai have been discussing plans for Holly's anniversary without him. Lachlan explains to Chrissie that he thinks he's blown it with Belle after confessing he loved her. At the same time, Belle is talking things over with Lisa. Liv reveals to Aaron that she heard him talking earlier. Marlon is considering getting a dog. After finding her necklace, Gabby decides to trash Dale View. At the church Emma is suspicious as Gabby has been gone so long. Arthur tries to stop Emma from going out to look for Gabby but only manages to stall her for a short time. Paddy being tied to the cage is the talk of The Woolpack. Liv has arranged to stay at Wishing Well Cottage so Aaron can go on holiday. Lachlan is surprised to learn from Lydia that there was a camera inside the photo frame. Gabby is trashing Emma's bedroom when Emma returns home. Emma notices the necklace has gone and immediately knows Gabby is responsible for the mess. Cast Regular cast *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and Emma's bedroom *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Cages *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,400,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes